OK KO: the demon that I carry inside
by Cartillo
Summary: What would happen if a child befriends a stranger, spend good times together, and even earn their trust. But what would happen if the unknown is not more than someone who was hired by him enemy of the hero for other evil purposes Story based on the animated series "OK KO: let's be heroes" The characters (The majority) are owned by: Ian Jones-Quartey
1. trailer

**From the author of "Clash of 2 worlds" and "The evil in person"**

 **Bring a fanfic based on the Cartoon Network animated series "OK KO: Let's be** **heroes** **"**

 **It was a** **normal** **day** **in the** **Lakewood** **turbo** **square**

 **Gar:** Enid, Rad, KO Let's work!

 **KO / Rad / Enid:** Yes sir!

 **Everything was proceeding normally, KO was mopping the floor, Enid was in the cash register with her black lenses, and Rad was** **ordering** **the store's products**

 _-KO was mopping the floor-_

 _-Rad was ordering some products from the store-_

 _-Enid was simply in a chair as always-_

 **Scene** **transition**

 **Boxman:** I think it's time to send one of my new creations, J4M35 B0ND 700 destroys the square

 _-One portal opens and a box of Boxmore begins to fall by gravity-_

 _-The box falls and the individual leaves-_

-It was a different robot from the others, he had a weapon in his left arm-

-He was tall and wore a black tuxedo, black cap, black shoes , his eyes are similar to those of a human being also his nose and his mouth and ears-

 _-in the cellar-_

 **Rad:** What was that?

 **Enid:** better you get out outside view

 **KO:** we go

 _-The 3 leave from the Winery of Gar-_

 **KO:** What is that?

 **Robot J4M35 B0ND 700:** Prepare to die and see your square destroyed

[...]

 **Enid:** it was easy

 _-In Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** (Furious) Damn heroes of the square frustrate me the plans! All robots are useless! There is nothing and no one who can with those heroes!

 **Scene transition**

 **?:** finally arrive where the map marks

 **?:** but where I'm going (See the two places) Lakewood Plaza Turbo and Boxmore

 **?:** Where do I go?

\- _the ?_ _Think about it for a moment-_

 **?:** I will go to the factory

[...]

 **?:** have some available position

 **Boxman:** Well, the truth is not

 **?:** Give me a job please Mr. Boxman, I left my family to look for a better opportunity and earn money

 **Boxman:** I see

[...]

 **Scene transition**

 **?:** What is your name?

 **KO:** Kaio Kincaid, but my friends tell me KO

 **?:** a taste KO my name ...

[...]

 **scene transition**

\- K. Or was tied in a chair with ropes-

 **KO:** What are you going to do to me?

 **Professor Venomous:** You will see

 **KO:** why you betrayed me ...

 **?:** I'm sorry KO

 **What** **does** **all this mean?**

 **Who** **is ?** **?**

 **What are you planning to do Boxman and Professor venomous** **bear** **?**

 **Discover it by** **reading** **"Ok KO: the demon that I have inside"**


	2. Chapter 1: Normal day

_-Features a new_ day-

 _-KO is awakened by his mother to go_ _Lakewood_ _Square_ _Turbo-_

 **Carol:** (Moving to KO) KO it's time to get up, you have to go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo to do the daily work

 _-KO begins to open his eyes and then greets his_ _mother-_

 **KO:** Good morning mommy

 **Carol:** wake up well KO and then you take a shower, I will go to give me one and then your anger , so that you go clean and fresh like a lettuce

 **KO:** okay mom

 _-Carol leaves the room_ _KO_ _and then there's going to be a_ _shower-_

 _-KO instead gets up from his bed and goes to_ look for her towel to dry with her after bathing-

 _-After a few minutes it comes out_ _Carol_ _to bathe and then_ _KO_ _he goes to the bathroom_ _get a shower-_

 _-Then_ _KO_ _He comes out of the bathroom with his towel and then goes to his room to change and puts on the same clothes_ _forever-_

 _-Then_ _Carol_ _Call to_ _KO_ _for_ _have breakfast-_

 **Carol:** KO to breakfast

 **KO:** I'm going mom

 _-KO leaves his room and heads to the kitchen to_ _have breakfast-_

 _-KO takes a seat_ and Carol serves breakfast-

\- They were starry eggs and coffee -

 **Carol:** (Put the 2 plates on the table) Enjoy them

 **KO:** thank you mom

-Carol takes a seat and then KO and Carol have breakfast-

-After that Carol picks up the 2 plates and the 2 cups and then wash them and let them dry -

-After that Carol and KO get ready to go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, they brush their teeth and after that they get on the car and head to Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

 _-The_ _traffic_ _was difficult as all the_ _days_ _-_

 _-While_ _Carol_ _Y_ _KO_ _they started_ _despair-_

 _-But after several minutes they manage to reach_ _Lakewood_ _Square_ _Turbo-_

-KO and Carol get off the car-

 **Carol:** well KO I go to my Iodine, so I see Rad, Enid nor the SrGar have come yet

 **KO:** So I'll accompany you to the Dojo while they come to the plaza?

 **Carol:** Claro son

 _-So_ _KO_ _Y_ _Carol_ _they go to_ _Dojo, after that_ _Carol_ _open the_ _Dojo_ _Y_ _after_ _KO_ _helps you_ _order_ _things-_

 _-After some_ _minutes-_

 **Carol:** KO see if Rad, Enid or SrGar- have already arrived

 **KO:** I'm going to see

 _-KO goes outside the_ _Dojo_ _and see that the_ _SrGar_ _is about to open_ _his_ _cellar_ _-_

 **KO:** Mommy I have to go, the SrGar is about to open his warehouse-

 _-Carol approaches_ _KO_ _-_

 **Carol:** Well, see you my baby (He bends over and he kisses KO on the forehead)

 **KO:** Oh mom

Then KO leaves the dojo and goes where is the SrGar-

 **KO:** Good morning SrGar-

 **Gar:** Good morning KO, how early have you come today, how is your mother?

 **KO:** While it is already in your dojo doing business as usual and secure her friends arrived within minutes

 **Gar:** I see, KO I'll open the door and you know what you have to do

 _-Gar opens the door of his cellar and the_ _enter-_

 **Gar:** I'll be in my office looking at some bills and other paperwork, instead your KO mops the floor-

 **KO:** Yes sir

 **Gar:** I hope that Enid and Rad do not take so long, do not know what awaits them if they arrive, even if it's a minute late

 _-Gar retires to his office and_ _KO_ _start doing the same thing_ _forever-_

 _-After about 5 minutes arrives_ _Enid-_

 **Enid:** I already came

 **KO:** (Go to Enid) Enid you're here

 **Enid:** if now to put me in the cashier

 _-Enid puts herself in the cashier as always and with her_ _pose-_

-After a few seconds Radical arrives (But I 'll tell Rad in the whole fanfic) something tired-

 **Rad:** (Somewhat tired) What's up guys?

 **Enid:** Ah Rad, you're here

 **KO:** Rad than good because if you came a little later in the Lord Gar sure you would find yourself scolding

 **Rad:** Oh, but what matters is that I'm already here

 _-In that case, Gar leaves his office-_

 **Gar:** I see that the 3 are here so get to work!

 **KO / Rad / Enid /:** Yes sir!

-Gar Gar retires to his office again-

-Then the 3 of them start doing the best they can do in Gar's warehouse-

-KO was mopping the floor-

-Enid was at the counter as usual-

 _-Rad was putting products-_

 _-Everything was_ _happening_ _normally-_

 _..._

 _\- After an hour in Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman was planning to attack the square as usual-_

 _-Boxman was sitting at his desk watching the plaza-_

 **Boxman:** When will it destroy this place?

 _-That's where Darrell arrives-_

 **Darrell:** Hello Daddy

 **Boxman:** What do you want Darrell?

 **Darrell:** I heard like you want to destroy the square , send me along with Shannon and Raymond

 **Boxman:** Ah see let me think for a moment ( Sarcastic ) ( Pretend to think about it for a moment) NO! since you and your other 2 brothers have sent you to destroy the square and have failed in all attempts and are only defeated

 **Darrell:** But...

 **Boxman:** I said no and point

 **Darrell:** Good since

 **Boxman:** But now I will send one of my new creations

 _-That's where Shannon arrives-_

 **Shannon:** That all this fuss?

 **Darrell:** Well, Daddy does not want us to go to destroy the square, he says we're useless

 **Shannon:** Why do you say that, dad?

 **Boxman:** Because those heroes have only been humiliating them to you 2 and Raymond, also I got tired of just losing so now I've decided to send one of my new creations

 **Shannon:** Supposedly that robot that you built will destroy the square

 **Boxman:** Just wait to see him he has the best weapons and apart from that he is great

 **Darrell:** Why did you never tell us about your building a new robot?

 **Boxman:** Because you wanted to give her the surprises, but they got ahead

 **Shannon:** What is your name?

 **Boxman:** J4m35 B0ND 700

 **Shannon:** What weirdest name?

 **Boxman:** The name is the least, what matters is that if you destroy the square

 **Darrell:** We can go with the

 **Boxman:** DO NOT! he can only against that square

 **Darrell:** Are you sure daddy?

 **Boxman:** 100% sure, now if you excuse me press the button to throw it into the square and then destroy it

 **Shannon:** Well do it I want to see how that robot falls

 **Boxman:** Stop being pessimistic, and you despise my new robot made in the oven

 **Shannon:** Ok, I calm down

 _-Boxman presses the_ _button_ _-_

 _-After that a_ _voice_ _opens_ _in heaven-_

 **Boxman:** Enjoy the show

 _-After that, Boxmore's box falls to the parking lot of Lakewood Turbo Plaza-_

 **Boxman:** Here we go!

 _-In the cellar-_

 **Rad:** What was that?

 **Enid:** better you get out outside view

 **KO:** we go

 _-The 3 leave from the Winery of Gar-_

 **Enid:** It's a Boxmore box

 **Rad:** That that Boxman will never learn to recognize defeat?

 **KO:** But this case is bigger than the other

 **Enid:** What surprise will that thing have?

 **Enid:** I'm sure a lot of those red robots with a brain in a jar

 **Rad:** Well, we will not know until it's bra

 _-After that the box breaks and the new robot comes out-_

-He is tall and wears a black tuxedo, black cap, black shoes, his eyes are similar to those of a human being, also his nose and mouth and ears-

 **Enid:** This is different from what I'm used to

 **Rad:** Go that is high

 **KO:** Wear a tuxedo

 _-The robot pulls his gun from his left arm-_

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** I am the robot J4M35 B0ND 700 I come to destroy the square and kill all the heroes that are in it

 **KO:** Not if we prevent it

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** Do you think to fight with me?

 **Rad:** Without getting into the square you get with us

 **Enid:** to kick the butt of a robot has been said

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** We'll see that masses of meat

 _-The robot J4M35 B0ND 700 starts firing towards Enid, Rad and_ _KO,_ _but they dodge them-_

 _-Then Enid throws him a_ _flaming_ _kick_ _,_ _but the Robot dodges it as if nothing-_

 _-KO threw a fist of_ _power,_ _but the robot dodges it as if nothing-_

 _-The robot took out some missiles and threw them at Enid, Rad and KO-_

 _-They dodge them and a cloud of dust is made by the explosion-_

\- _Then the dust cloud disappears-_

 _-The robot picks up a gun and starts firing-_

 _-The_ _heroes_ _just_ _dodge them,_ _but now with some difficulty-_

 _-As the robot reloads the weapon-_

 **Enid:** Now Rad

 **Rad:** Right away

 _-Rad concentrates and begins to leave a purple aura of his body and then with lightning points to the robot J4M35 B0ND 700 causing that by Rad it rises in the air several meters and this_ _is_ _also_ _surrounded by the purple aura -_

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** What 's happening do not move me?

 **Rad:** You fell into the trap, Enid KO now

 _-Enid begins to charge his "kick of fire" and KO his "fist of power" -_

 _-The robot can not do anything because Rad has it with his "Telekinesis-_

 _\- Then Enid throws his "kick of fire" and KO his "Fist of power" -_

 _-Then the robot receives the impact of the "kick of fire" and the "fist of power" and becomes a cloud of dust-_

 _-Then Rad drops the robot to_ _him_ _more_ _damage-_

 _-The cloud of dust disappears-_

 _-A few seconds_ _after_ _the robot received the impact of the "kick of fire" and the "fist of power" the robot is destroyed causing an_ _explosion_ _that makes the parts of the robot go flying "_

 **Enid:** It was easy

 **Rad:** That robot was nothing compared to us

 **KO:** Although it was different from the others that Boxman sent us

 _-After that, Gar-_

 **Gar:** All that piece of junk lying on the ground?

 **KO:** Boxman sent us another robot, but it was nothing like the others that had sent us before

 **Rad:** If it was called J4M35 B0ND 700

 **Enid:** But we beat him fast , it was just another useless robot

 **Gar:** Well done, but now I want you to remove the pieces of the robot that are scattered around the square

 **Enid / Rad / KO:** right away

 _-Enid, Rad and KO begin to collect the debris and Gar just observes-_

 _-In_ _Boxmore_ _-_

 _-_ _Boxman_ _could_ _not_ _believe that his best robot has failed-_

 **Boxman:** (Furious) Damn heroes of the square frustrate me the plans! All robots are useless! There is nothing and no one who can with those heroes !?

 **Shannon:** Wow, that robot failed you

 **Darrell:** Daddy, you failed your best robot

 **Boxman:** Once the 2 are quiet , the best thing is that you look for information about special techniques and that you start thinking about the new design of the other robot

 **Shannon:** You never learn, right?

 **Darrell:** Send us a better daddy

 **Boxman:** (Angry) GET OUT OF MY OFFICE OR SEND IT TO THE OVEN!

 **Shannon:** We're leaving now

 **Darrell:** quiet daddy we're going

 _-the 2 robots come out of Boxman's office-_

 **Boxman:** Unbelievable! Not even my best robot could defeat them. Is not there a robot that can handle them? Will I have to take other measures? I'm looking for information on the internet to help me

 _-With Shannon and Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** Because Daddy will not have sent us ?

 **Shannon:** What did you not hear ? for we are just useless

 _-That's where Raymond arrives-_

 **Raymond:** What's up, brothers?

 **Shannon:** Where were you?

 **Raymond:** I was just going around

 **Darrell:** Well, Daddy did not let us attack the square and sent another robot, but those foolish heroes destroyed it and it's just rubbish now

 **Raymond:** oh I see

 **Shannon:** He also said that he is already working on another robot

 **Darrell:** We'll see?

 **Shannon and Raymond:** Do not!

 **Shannon:** You're crazy, our father does not like that we interrupt him in his projects, much less that we are

 **Raymond:** You will know what he will do to us if they discover us

 **Darrell:** Better not mention it

 **Raymond:** We just have to leave with the doubt

 _-Then you see Boxman looking for information to make his new robot-_

 _-In Lakewood Plaza Turbo KO,_ _Rad_ _and_ _Enid_ _had_ _already_ _finished collecting the parts of the robot and now it was in the garbage-_

 _-After that all return to their posts to do the same as always-_

 _-In the rest of the_ _day_ _everything_ _was_ _calm-_

 _-The hours passed and the Jordanian_ _was_ _finished-_

 _-All went home-_

 _-But in Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman_ _had_ _already_ _made the design of the new robot that_ _will be_ _better than his previous_ _robot-_

 **Boxman:** That information of "CelSup" and that drawing I liked, now if soon the place comes to an end

 **End of** **chapter** **1**

 **As** you **see** **here** **it is how the** **"normal day"** **title** **says** **so** **there was only** **typical** **of always**

 **Being in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, working, fighting against a Boxman robot**

 **But what** **will be** **in the new robot that** **will be** **working?**

 **Discover it** **in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: another robot

_-To the_ _day_ _following-_

 _-I was passing a_ _day_ _normal in the_ _square-_

-KO and Carol get up and do what they have to do to go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

 _-Then mother and son get into the car and then fight with the terrible_ _traffic_ _of all_ _days_ _-_

 _-After_ _to struggle_ _with the terrible_ _traffic_ _like all_ _days_ _they come to_ _Lakewood_ _Square_ _Turbo_ _-_

 _-_ _After_ _that they get off the car and_ _KO_ _Y_ _Carol_ _they go to_ _Dojo-_

 _-But_ _KO_ _see that_ _Gar_ _is close to your_ _cellar-_

 **KO:** Mom, Mr. Gar is about to open his warehouse

 **Carol:** Ah good son, go and my tenderness

 **KO:** Goodbye Mommy

 _-So_ _KO_ _He says goodbye to his mother and_ _the man_ _goes where_ _is_ _Gar-_

 **KO:** Good morning Mr. Gar

 _-The Lord_ _Gar_ _go to KO-_

 **Gar:** Good morning KO, You're coming early lately KO

 **KO:** You have to be punctual

 **Gar:** This is how it is spoken

 _-After that_ _Gar_ _open your cellar and_ _KO_ _enters-_

 **Gar:** Ok KO I need you to put the products in their place (Pointing some cleaning items-

 **KO:** Immediately Mr. Gar

 **Gar:** I 'll be in my office, you know Enid and Rad that can only bother me if it's really necessary

 **KO:** Yes I know

 **Gar:** I retire

 _-The Lord_ _Gar_ _he goes to his_ _office-_

 **KO:** Good to order these products

 _-So_ _KO_ _begins to order the products he said he ordered the Lord_ _Gar-_

 _-After a few minutes arrives_ _Rad-_

 **Rad:** Hello KO

 **KO:** (Go to Rad) Hi Rad

 **Rad:** You need help friend

 **KO:** Of course I would be very helpful

 **Rad:** Well, hands to the work

 _-so_ _Rad_ _start helping_ _KO_ _to put the products in their_ _place-_

 _-After fixing several products, it arrives_ _Enid-_

 **Enid:** Hi guys, there are

 **KO:** Enid, you're here

 **Rad:** I'm glad to see you

 **Enid:** What did Mr. Rad do to them?

 **KO:** It has put us ordering all these cleaning products

 **Enid:** I will help them and then I can go to the counter to be as I always am, since I do not want Mr. Rad to scold us and punish us

 _-So_ _Enid_ _he starts to help_ _KO_ _Y_ _Carol-_

 _-In_ _Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman was on his computer with the design of his new_ _robot-_

 **Boxman:** Go that page of the company "CelSup" gave me good information about all these characters, but I'm left with " DidaBan "and the design I like and I will apply it for myversion robotics

 _-The image of the future robot of_ _Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** I like the information that has also can make ramming , I like that, that will put these odious heroes in trouble and maybe until you finish with them because it has a lot of potential, good to talk so much and it would be better to build that

 _-Boxman will begin to build the future_ _robot-_

 _-In_ _Lakewood Plaza_ _Turbo-_

 _-The three already_ _they had_ _finished sorting the cleaning products and putting them in their_ _place-_

 _-Then_ _KO_ _he starts mopping the floor like_ _forever-_

 _-Rad_ _is_ _just_ _putting the price tag on the_ _products-_

 _-Enid is as always in the_ _counter-_

 **KO:** Do you think Boxman sent another one of his robots?

 **Enid:** It is possible KO

 **Rad:** But I do not think I have it ready

 **Enid:** But if that's the case, we just defeated him and

 **KO:** but you do not know

-After that comes someone very special-

 **Dendy:** Hi, what's up

* Insert children screaming with happiness when Dendy appears *

_  
 **Cartillo:** Dendy is colder than Russia!

 **Fan** **random:** (He hits Cartillo) Shut up ! It's not Holter to say that!

 **Cartillo:** hey that hurt, besides that's just my opinion

 **Fan** **Random:** For when another chapter of "Evil in person"?

 **Cartillo:** soon just wait

 **_**  
 **KO:** hello Dendy

 **Enid** **:** Enid I did not expect to see you here

 **Rad:** What do you offer yourself, Dendy?

 **Dendy:** Well my parents gave me money and sent me here to buy some food and everything I needed

 **KO:** Can I accompany you?

 **Dendy:** of course, why not?

 **Rad:** Do you think Gar will not tell you anything because he's with Dendy?

 **KO:** no, he almost does not leave his office

 **Rad:** okay

\- _KO accompanies_ _Dendy_ _to do the_ _purchases-_

 _-With_ _Enid_ _Y_ _Rad-_

 _-Enid has 2_ _sleeves-_

 **Rad:** Hey Enid What do you have on the counter?

 **Enid:** oh well two sleeves

 **Rad:** can I see them

 **Enid:** Clear

\- _Enid shows him the sleeves to_ _Rad-_

 **Rad:** "Clash of 2 worlds" and "The evil in person" By: Cartillo illustration made by: Puchetita. You hear interesting

 **Enid:** they are, but most of all "Evil in person"

 **Rad:** I'll read a little "Evil in person"

 _-Meanwhile with_ _KO_ _Y_ _Dendy-_

 **KO:** What are you coming to buy Dendy?

 **Dendy:** good the same as always, food, detergents, things for the bathroom, and other things that are necessary

 **KO:** Oh I see, why did not your parents come?

 **Dendy:** well they would be busy fixing other things

 **KO:** I see

-KO Look, there's a bottle of juice-

 **KO:** Look at a bottle of juice!

 **Dendy:** (See it) (See the shopping list) is on the list, (He grabs it and puts it in the cart)

 **KO:** What else is on the Dendy list?

 **Dendy:** (See the list) Eggs, milk, deodorant, soap, sugar, rice, bleach, toothpaste, coffee, hair gelatin, cheese, cream, shampoo,

 **KO:** follow me Dendy

 _-With_ _Enid_ _Y_ _Rad-_

 **Rad:** How unfortunate SrZ!

 **Enid:** and do not forget the other 2,

 **Rad:** I have a desire to eliminate them

 _-With_ _KO_ _Y_ _Dendy-_

 **KO:** Is not it worked on in another Dendy experiment?

 **Dendy:** Well the truth is not KO, I can not think of anything new for the moment

 **KO:** I see

 **Dendy:** But I appreciate you helping me do the shopping KO

 **KO:** It's nothing Dendy

 _-In_ _Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman_ _had_ _his new one ready_ _robot-_

 **Boxman:** and it is ready my new creation

 **Ernesto:** Do you want me to put it in Mr. Boxman's box?

 **Boxman:** Yes and do it as much fast possible since I want to see the square destroyed

 **Ernesto:** Immediately Mr

 _-So_ _Ernesto_ _look for a box and put the new robot in the box to_ _after_ _put it in the base of_ _launching-_

 _-Then_ _Ernesto_ _come back with_ _Boxman-_

 **Ernesto:** The new robot is already in the box Mr. Boxman

 **Boxman:** I see, I will press the button and this time I hope that "DidaBan " can destroy the square, not like the failed "J4M35 B0ND 700"

 _-Boxman presses the_ _button-_

 _-Meanwhile in_ _Lakewood_ _Square_ _Turbo-_

 _-Dendy was already at the cashier with everything that was going to_ _to buy-_

 **Enid:** Well Dendy would be $ 42.50

 _-Dendy gives you $ 45.00-_

 _-Then_ _Enid_ _gives you back $ 2.50-_

 **Dendy:** good see you guys later

 **KO:** Goodbye Dendy

 **Rad:** See you

 **Enid:** I hope to see you soon

 _-then_ _Dendy_ _leaves the cellar of_ _Gar-_

 _-But as you walk to take the_ _bus-_

 _\- A hole is made in the_ _sky-_

 _-After that, another box of_ _Boxmore-_

 _-Dendy notices and manages to dodge it,_ _A) Yes_ _avoiding dying_ _crushed-_

 **Dendy:** It can not be, Boxman already sent other of his robots

 _-In the cellar of_ _Gar-_

 **Enid:** what was that?

 **Rad:** So fast sent Boxman another of his robots

 **KO:** It would be better if we go to see

 _-The 3 leave the cellar of_ _Gar-_

 _-Come to_ _Dendy-_

 **KO:** It can not be the box is near Dendy, Dendy get away from the box!

 **Dendy:** it is understood

 _-But the box is destroyed and the new one comes out_ _robot-_

 **DidaBan** **:** Oh, wow

 **Boxman** **(** **microphone** **):** DidaBan, eliminate those heroes and then destroy the square and if you succeed I will give you a prize

 **DidaBan** **:** Really father?

 **Boxman** **(** **Microphone** **):** I never lie, except my children

 **DidaBan** **:** Right now I will start

 **Boxman** **(** **Microphone** **):** That's how it's talked, Boxman out

 _-The_ _transmission-_

 _-Then_ _DidaBan_ _go to_ _Enid,_ _Rad,_ _KO_ _already_ _Dendy-_

 **DidaBan** **:** Who do I start? (Go to Dendy) (I'll start with the tadpole)

 _-So_ _DidaBan_ _he approaches_ _Dendy,_ _but before getting to where she is doing a load and then ramming_ _Dendy-_

 _-Dendy does not have time to react and is hit by_ _DidaBan_ _and his purchases go flying_

 _-Then do the same with_ _Rad_ _and he does not have time to_ _react-_

 _-Then try to ram_ _Enid,_ _but_ _Enid_ _he throws a "fire kick" but_ _DidaBan_ _does not suffer any damage and manages to attack_ _Enid-_

 _-Then_ _KO_ _he throws a fist of_ _power,_ _but she receives it while he attacks_ _KO_ _Y_ _KO_ _receives the impact of_ _assault-_

 _-After that_ _DidaBan_ _hit with the stick that leads to KO-_

 _-But in that_ _Rad_ _does its_ _telekinesis_ _taking advantage of this_ _distracted_ _-_

 _-But_ _DidaBan_ _he notices this and manages to ram_ _Rad_ _before he makes his_ _telekinesis-_

 _-In_ _Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman was watching the fight with the_ _camera_ _which_ _is_ _integrated in_ _DidaBan_ _"_

 **Boxman:** Oh go that DidaBan yes that is good, no hero has been able with her

 _-Then comes_ _Raymond_ _,_ _Shannon_ _Y_ _Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** What are you watching daddy?

 **Shannon:** It will be a fight against the heroes of the square

 **Raymond:** You finally found a way to beat those heroes

 **Boxman:** Yes, I built a robot that is capable of ramming and that while charging can not hurt

 **Raymond:** I'm surprised father

 **Darrell:** What is your name?

 **Boxman:** DidaBan

 **Shannon:** We can see the combat

 **Boxman:** clear, see and learn how it is done

 _-Then Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond get on par with Boxman to watch the match on the TV-_

 _-Return to Lakewood turbo plaza_

 _-The_ _heroes_ _they had_ _problems with DidaBan-_

 _-She was_ _still_ _ramming them_ _to the 4-_

 **DidaBan** **:** surrender heroes can not with my onslaught

 _-the_ _heroes_ _were hurt-_

 **KO:** How can he do that?

 **Enid:** I do not know

 **DidaBan** **:** prepare to die

 **Rad:** I don `t believe

 _-_ _Dadivan_ _does his load again and this time he hits KO and starts hitting him_ _continuously_ _with his stick-_

 _-When he was hitting KO Rad he manages to catch her with his telekinesis-_

\- _In Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** What?! Can not be

 **Darrell:** DidaBan is in serious trouble

 _-In the square-_

 **DidaBan** **:** How is this possible?

 **Rad:** It seems that now it's our turn

 **DidaBan** **:** Do not! (tries to break free of telekinesis Rad) What?! Impossible! I can not move!

 **Rad:** Nobody manages to escape from my telekinesis

 **Enid:** Now the time has come

 _-Then_ of that Enid and KO hit Dadivan, taking advantage of the fact that he is under the control of Radk's telekinesis

\- Dadivan can not defend himself-

 _-After that Enid makes a "kick of fire" and KO "a fist of power"_

 _-Then Dadivan_ _receives_ _the impact of the 2 attacks causing it to explode instantly_

 _-In Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman, Shannon, Darrell and Raymond could not believe that_ _Dadivan_ _was destroyed-_

 **Boxman:** Do not! Nooooo! How is it possible that my best robot has been destroyed by those heroes!

 **Darrell:** you would have sent us all together daddy and we would have made it

 **Boxman:** What? I already sent them several times and they have failed too many times

 **Shannon:** this time it could be different

 **Boxman:** I don `t believe

 **Raymond:** father send us now

 **Boxman:** Do not! And it would be better if you leave my office

 _-The 3 robots come out of Boxman's office_

 **Raymond** **:** Because our father does not want to send us to destroy the square?

 **Darrell:** because for him we are useless and he is trying with other robots

 **Shannon:** so that they follow him try

 _-In Boxman's office-_

 **Boxman:** What could stop those heroes? How can I destroy the square? Will I have to change strategy?

 _At that moment, Boxman's phone rings._

 _-Then Boxman grabs him and answers-_

 **Boxman:** Hello

 _-the person speaks-_

 **Boxman:** Will come in a few days to Boxmore

 _-The person keeps talking to him-_

 **Boxman:** I understand it, I'll be waiting for it, I see it later

 _-Boxman hangs up-_

 **Boxman:** better I forget to destroy the square and better concentrated on putting my factory in order

 _-In the square-_

 _-Enid, Rad, KO and Dendy received first aid for Gar-_

 **Gar:** that robot was something difficult to defeat

 **Enid:** quite difficult I would say

 **KO:** If it had not been for Rad, that robot would have defeated us

 **Gar:** but what matters is that he was already defeated, luckily they were only minor scratches and punches, but they will be fine

 **Dendy:** instead of throwing the robot parts destroyed in the trash, you could take them to my laboratory for analysis

 **Gar:** Dendy is fine, but we all know what Boxman built it

 **KO:** I can accompany you one day to your laboratory Dendy

 **Dendy:** Of course KO need company in my lab

 **KO:** Yes!

 **End of** **chapter** **2**

 **In this chapter Boxman built another robot called "** **DidaBan** **" to destroy the** **square,** **but he fails again and feels frustrated**

 **But** **who** **called him?**

 **Discover it** **later**


	4. Chapter 3: Macabre meeting

_-Some days after-_

 _-It was a normal day in Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman was in his office sitting at his desk-_

 **Boxman:** Many days have already passed , what will not come or what ?

 _-In that,_ _inside_ _Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** Hey Daddy , can you send me to destroy the square?

 **Boxman:** No, now I have left aside that theme of destroying the square?

 **Darrell:** (Missing) Why ?

 **Boxman:** Because soon come a very important visit, so instead of asking if you can destroy the best place to make a clean walk with your brothers and the other robots to look asneat and clean

 **Darrell:** But Daddy

 **Boxman:** I already told you no, and if you ask me once more about whether you can destroy the square, I'll make you scrap

 **Darrell:** Good since Daddy

 _-Darrell retires-_

 **Boxman:** (But seriously, how I will beat those annoying heroes ? All the robots I build destroy them without problems or with minor problems. Maybe I should withdraw from the business and ask them to forgive us and make us ... NO! what I'm thinking, that would ruin my image as a villain, and to know what the council would say about that, so no, I willnot give up still, I know I be able to defeat all I have to create something so powerful that neither heroes can defeat the square, but, well that will see it after )

 _-After that_ _, Boxman's_ _phone_ _rings-_

 **Boxman:** Who will it be ?

-Boxman pulls out the phone and sees who he is-

 **Boxman:** Is the!

 _-Boxman answers-_

 **Boxman:** Hello

 **?** **(** **Phone** **):** Mr. Boxman cometh roughly an hour to Boxmore to treat several issues, so I hope to see his factory as clean and orderly as possible to discuss some matters

 **Boxman:** Okay, I hope so

 **?** **(** **Phone** **):** See you in an hour Mr. Boxman

 _\- ?_ _call dangle-_

 **Boxman:** There is no! He is coming here !

 _-Then Boxman leaves his office and says with a very strong voice-_

 **Boxman:** ALL YOU USUBLE ROBOTS PUT TO WORK AS SOMEONE COMES VERY IMPORTANT! WANT TO SEE THE FACTORY AS CLEAN AS POSSIBLE! SO WHAT TO WORK! IF THE PERSON DOES NOT APPEAR AND HE GOES BEFORE THE TIME I WILL MAKE THEM CHATATE EVERYONE!

 _-All the robots accelerate and start doing the cleaning tasks_ _more_ _fast_ _-_

 **Boxman:** So I like it, keep up with my beloved robots

 _-Then Boxman returns to his office-_

 _-Boxman sits back in his chair and then sees the window where the Lakewood Plaza_ _Turbo_ _looks_ _-_

 **Boxman:** How long will I see the damn place longer? How much more time?

 _-With Darrell, Shannon and Raymond-_

 **Darrell:** Our dad is worried about the visit of who knows who

 **Shannon:** It must be someone very important and surely they will make some kind of plan or agreement to take down the heroes

 **Raymond:** Makes sense

 **Darrell:** But you do not have to exploit us like this

 **Shannon:** What are you deaf or what ? Our father said that if the guest does not seem like the factory is simply anger us and we will scrap

 **Darrell:** Oh, it's true

 **Raymond:** Well'd better do it fast

 _-The robots keep cleaning Boxmore-_

 _-With_ _Boxman_ _-_

 **Boxman:** I hope those robots do a good job, otherwise you already know what awaits them

 _-After that-_

Boxman 'I speak on the phone -

 **Boxman:** ( Picks up the phone ) What ?

 **Phone** **:** Mr. Boxman the guest has arrived

 **Boxman:** (You're done here !) Good let them pass

 _-After that, Boxman runs out of his office and heads towards the entrance-_

 _-Then he sees Shannon, Darrell and Raymond together and seeing the 3_ _stand_ _in their way, he pushes them away and the 3 fall to the ground-_

 _-Then Boxman keeps running and receives them-_

 _-It's a man with purple skin, with freckles on his_ _face, hair_ _black,_ _white_ _coat_ _, purple shirt, black blue pants and gray shoes-_

 _And a humanoid rat skin_ _pale_ _green,_ _mint_ \- _colored hair_ _(not sure_ _if that's your color),_ _the eyes are red, white shirt,_ _fuchsia gloves_ _and shoes gray_ -

 _-Well, they are nothing_ _more_ _and nothing less than_ _Fin_ _and the Poisonous Professor-_

 **Boxman:** It is already here Poisonous Professor

 **Poisonous:** Well, the trip was long, but first, before talking about important matters, I'll see if Boxmore's state is right to talk about it.

 **Boxman:** Of course, follow me

 _-Then Boxman makes Professor Poison and Fink_ _have a_ _tour of Boxmore-_

 _-Venenoso and Fink see that the_ _factory_ _is_ _in the best possible conditions-_

 _\- Keep watching the_ _factory_ _-_

 _-After a few minutes-_

 _-The poisonous professor is_ _satisfied_ _with_ _how_ _Boxmore was-_

 **Poisonous:** You impress me, Boxman, your factory is clean and tidy, so we can talk

 **Boxman:** I'm glad, let's go to my office

 _-After that Boxman, Professor Poison and Fink enter Boxman's office_

 _\- Then everyone takes a seat-_

\- _Then Boxman starts talking-_

 **Boxman:** What I wanted to talk Poisonous teacher?

 **Poisonous:** Well, I found some species of white spheres that are called "Glorb"

 **Boxman:** How curious those white spheres make my robots work

 **Poisonous:** I tried that with Fink with a necklace and put the Glorb change its shape, it came out a purple shine, and purple collars come out with it around, and that made it increase its power, the bad thing is that it lasted very little time

 **Fink:** But I felt very powerful in those moments, it's a shame that it was hard

 **Boxman:** Now that you say it, that child called KO has a way to describe it ... Evil, since I sent Darrell in his "Mega Darrell" form and the evil form of KO beat him too easy

 **Poisonous:** I see, then that child has a great hidden power?

 **Boxman:** Yes, but we can not go to him and say "Child, do you want to join me and destroy the square?" because he knows that I am his enemy, and send robots also will serve as the fools with the other heroes will destroy

 **Poisonous:** I see, let's send Fink

 **Fink** **:** But teacher I faced before with so and was an enemy too, so it will be impossible for me to believe, the safest thing is that we go to a match

 **Poisonous:** Got damn!

 **Boxman:** But if we can find a way for the child to join us and we manage to dominate and use his dark side in our favor, the square will be destroyed

 **Poisonous:** Then the world will be ours

 **Fink:** But who can approach KO, make friends with him , spend some time together and then betray him

 **Boxman:** But who can it be?

 **Poisonous:** I do not know anyone to do that

 **Boxman:** I think we would have to hire a spy

 **Poisonous:** Unfortunately I do not know anyone who can do that

 **Boxman:** Nor I

 **Fink:** Less, but how will they get KO on our side?

 **Poisonous:** Forcing it , but I still do not know How , maybe I should create some kind of potion that makes mind control?

 **Boxman:** Good idea Poisonous

 **Fink:** If so we can master it

 **Poisonous:** If it would be very good, but I have to deal with other issues, so Fink and I retired

 **Fink:** As soon as professor

 **Poisonous:** Yes Fink

 **Boxman:** So fast they go

 **Poisonous:** Pity because the plan we are planning sounds great, but I came back another day and we finished talking about this

 **Boxman:** Good since, it directs them to the exit

 _-Then Boxman, Fink and Professor Poison come out of Boxman's office, then Boxman leads them out and opens the door-_

 **Boxman:** ( Saying goodbye ), I hope you come back soon to talk more about that plan

 **Poisonous:** I will do the possible Boxman and when we have it ready we execute it

 _-Venenoso and Fink leave Boxmore, enter the car and move away from Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** I hope to return soon

-Boxman enters his factory again and closes the door-

 _-In a place_ _miles_ _from Boxmore and_ _Lakewood_ _Turbo_ _Plaza-_

 _-A man of about 18 years old goes on an airplane-_

 **?:** United States, better life, overcoming, here I come

 **End of chapter 3**

 **Sorry it was short, but the other will** **be** **good**

 **In this chapter** **basically** **Boxman, Professor Poison and Fink prepare a plan against** **KO,** **but it is not very clear**

 **But** **who** **is ?** **?** **already** **what is** **coming?**

 **Discover it** **in the next chapter**

 **Chapter 4: The foreigner**


	5. Chapter 4: The foreigner

**This part will touch your heart**   
-A few days later -

-The mysterious subject entered American soil , after that he began to do the paperwork to be able to remain as a permanent resident-

-But he found out that if he could cake even years-

-So ? I took a bus that was going to Capital City-

 _-I was on the bus, several people were talking about_ _how they_ _were going, but_ _he_ _went alone and did not_ _say_ _a single word-_

-Only he was looking at a picture that he brought from his country of origin, his favorite dish, his family that he had to leave behind to reach the "American dream" since his goal is to get a good job and send remittances to his mom, dad and 2 brothers minors I leave in their country of origin

 **?:** (As I miss them all, mom, dad, Raul, Katherine. I had to leave them, but it is for a better future , and when I am in the best conditions I send remittances twice a month, to help them. I still remember when I took off from the plane and I said goodbye to my family for the last time)

 **Flash back**

 _-I saw the parents and siblings of the subject_ mysterious seeing his parents with some suitcases and was about to board the plane-

 **Katherine:** little brother, do not leave, please

 **Raúl:** brother you do not have to leave the country, you will leave your family abandoned

 **?:** I 'm sorry, but the decision is made, EH made the difficult decision because in this country I do not see opportunities and I also want to help them economically

 _-The 2 brothers are close to ?_ _and they hug him-_

 _-Then the parents talk-_

 **Father:** son you are an adult and I know that you made this decision because you want to improve yourself and help us, I respect that

 **Mom:** (Containing the tears) son, I never thought that time would come , but I know that you do it to improve yourself, and help us financially, life there is not easy and it is only and work, but you will get ahead

 _-After that no one can hold_ back _the tears_ any _longer and they embrace and begin to cry_

 _-Creams are heard from the 5 members of the family-_

 _-After a few seconds_ of cries-

-Separate-

 **Horn:** passengers of flight 362-B that goes to Texas- United States please board the plane

 **?:** well I think it is the see you soon

 **Raúl:** I will miss you older brother

 **Katherine:** Little brother, I'll never forget you

 **Mom Dad:** we will miss you son

 **Mom:** Take care of yourself and do not do anything bad so that you do not deport

 **?:** I will not do it and see you soon

-After that ? Walk and board by plane-

-The family of ? Come through the glass The plane where does it go ? -

\- Then the plane takes off and goes flying and moves away little by little from the sight of his family-

-It breaks in tears again-

 **End of flash back**

 **?** : (Looking at a picture) (If I need family, since you were the only ones who were by my side) (I also miss my native country, but there were no more opportunities) (pull out the flag) (this is the little thing that memory is my country) (What are they doing now?) (I expected after this?) (conocere at last a true friend?)

 _-After that the bus went on its way-_

 _\- ?_ _he did not say anything, he only saw the pictures,_ _and_ _I saw_ _the window thinking-_

 _-It kept saying nothing and people only what_ they saw and passed by-

-The bus drove several hours and ? He did not say anything-

 **?:** (How will I work?) (How much will I earn?)

\- _Until they were coming to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and Boxmore-_

 **?:** this place has 2 different places where they can give me a job, then I'm in charge of getting a house

\- _?_ _he keeps the photos in his pocket, then gets up from the seat and grabs his suitcases and then goes to the exit door-_

 _\- He rings the bell and the bus stops at Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 _-Then the back door opens and ?_ _Download bus_

 _-After that the bus closes the door and continues on its way-_

 **?:** Well I'm already in this place, but where do I go? (See Lakewood square turbo) the place looks pretty, plus there are several businesses, a cellar, a dojo , a hairdresser and other things

 _-Then go to Boxmore-_

 **?:** Well that place is a factory, I have no idea what they do there, but you can see that the owner of the factory is rich and important, but what is strange is that both places are empty outside, in this square I do not see people to go shopping and in the Boxmore I do not see that there are people who were driving with trucks to other places

 **?:** it is difficult to make the decision of where I am going to go, since both places look good, but that I know those shopping centers do not have rest day and the factories on vacations and day Sundays if

 _-After returning to see both places-_

 **?:** is decided, I'll go and see how is Boxmore

 _-Then that crosses the street and_ _is_ _already owned by Boxmore-_

 _-After that, he walks towards the main door, which is a large gray gate-_

 _-Then it's time-_

 **?:** Hello

\- _a robot guard opens the_ grating-

 **Ernesto:** Who are you and what are you doing here?

 **?:** Well my name is Renato and I come to if the owner of the company has a position available for me

 **Ernesto:** Are you an ally of some hero ? You are a hero? ? Are you a villain? Or are you an ally of some villain?

 **Renato:** what? Sorry robot friend, but do not know what you mean because I'm new here and I know nothing about anything

 **Ernesto:** I see, I'll ask the boss if you can get through

 **Renato:** it's fine

 _-Ernesto grabs the phone and calls Boxman-_

 _-In Boxman's office-_

 _-Boxman was watching Lakewood Turbo Square with anger-_

 **Boxman's Imagination**

\- _Boxman was like a super villain destroying and killing all the heroes that_ _stood_ _in his way-_

 _-Nobody, not even Carol and Mr. Gar could beat him-_

 _-I was just KO_ _and_ _when he_ _sees his friends and dead mother, he gets angry and becomes TKO-_

 _-After that, Boxman and TKO were going to battle to the death-_

 _-But the sound of the phone makes Boxman come back to reality-_

 **In** **reality**

 **Boxman:** Why do they talk to me at this time that I'm busy?

-Boxman grabs the phone and answers-

 **Boxman:** You know you can not talk to me BECAUSE I'M BUSY

-With Ernesto and Renato-

 **Ernesto:** I'm sorry Mr. Boxman is having a visit

-With Boxman-

 **Boxman:** Visit? Is it poisonous?

-With Ernesto and Renato-

 **Ernesto:** no Boxman is a man named Renato

-With Boxman-

 **Boxman:** Renato? I've never heard that name before. Is it a hero or a villain?

-With Ernesto and Renato

 **Ernesto:** none of the 2 lord

\- _With Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** I see then, let it go is not a threat

 _-With Ernesto and Renato-_

 **Ernesto:** Mr. Boxman granted your Entrance to Boxmore, I advise you not to say something that could make him angry since he could send you to the oven

 **Renato:** Oh! What?

 **Ernesto:** it is just a tip

-Ernesto opens the door-

 _-Then Renato enters Boxmore-_

 _-All the robots are looking weird to Renato-_

 _-The_ _other_ _Ernestos only observe, the Jetrhos equal-_

 _\- Until Darrell, Shannon and Raymond say something to them-_

 **Shannon:** Oh boy, look what we have here , it's nothing more, nothing less than a human

 **Darrell:** How strange that Daddy has left it in?

 **Raymond:** Sometimes you're a villain

 **Renato:** I'm not a villain

 **Raymond:** So what are you doing here?

 **Renato:** I'm looking for a job

 **Shannon:** I regret to inform you that our father has no available positions except for a human being like you

 **Darrell:** Less if you are a hero

 **Renato:** But I already told you that I am not a hero or a villain

 **Raymond:** That means you're a civilian

 **Renato:** Exact and I do not know how things are done here

 _-In that comes Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** GOOD YOU 3 ! RAYMOND, SHANNON AND DARRELL! WHAT DO THEY DO?

 **Darrell:** We are interrogating this human

 **Boxman:** In case you do not know he is the human that an Ernest stopped him at the entrance to see if he was a hero

 **Raymond:** What a pity, we did not know father

 **Shannon:** I did not know either

 **Boxman:** Well that does not matter anymore, better go back to work

 **Shannon / Darrell / Raymond:** Yes father / daddy

 _-The 3 robots are removed-_

 **Renato:** Who are you? (He has a red eye and has an arm that is a chicken leg-

 **Boxman:** I'm Lord Boxman, owner of Boxmore, I built this factory

 **Renato:** What am I talking to the owner of this factory

 **Boxman:** Exactly

 **Renato:** Do you have a job available?

 **Boxman:** We'll talk that in my office

 **Renato:** It's okay

 _-Then Boxman and Renato go up to Boxman's office-_

 _-Boxman opens the door and enters._ _Then Renato enters and Boxman closes the door-_

 **Boxman:** Have a seat

 **Renato:** Thank you

 _-After that Renato sits,_ _then_ _sits Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** the guard at the entrance told me your name is Renato

 **Renato:** if it is the right thing Mr.

 **Boxman:** Why are you in my factory?

 **Renato:** Well, Mr. Boxman, I'm new in this country

 **Boxman:** Are you a foreigner?

 **Renato:** Yes Mr. Boxman, leave my family behind to look for a better quality of life and here in this country there are many compatriots

 **Boxman:** I see, but to see if it is true that you are a foreigner I need you to show me the documents

 **Renato:** (He shows the flag, some photos of his family, his old identity card, his passport and his visa)

 **Boxman:** I see

 _-Renato saves them-_

 **Renato:** So I come to ask you to please give me a position in your factory

 **Boxman:** I would normally say no, but since lately these robots fail a lot I will hire you

 **Renato:** Yes!

 **Boxman:** What do you know how to do?

 **Renato:** Well I do not know much about engineering or math, but I can take care of the cleaning or the food if you wish

 **Boxman:** I see you will be very useful

 **Renato:** Why did those robots say father / dad?

 **Boxman:** Because they are my creations and they tell me dad / dad or daddy of love

 **Renato:** Mr. Boxman, why is there a square in front of your factory ?

 **Boxman:** I do not like to talk about that topic, but I 'll tell you since you're new

 **Renato:** It's okay

 **Boxman:** that's the Lakewood Turbo square, there are heroes there , eh tried for years to destroy it, but all my attempts have been useless , I've sent robots, but all have failed

 **Renato:** Oh I see Mr. Boxman, but I have faith that he will destroy it one day

 **Boxman:** thanks for the moral support Renato, I think that you and I will get along and soon we will be the best allies

 **Renato:** I hope so, Mr. Boxman

 **Renato:** (I'll call Raymond) (grabs the microphone ) Raymond to my office

 _-Outside the office-_

 **Raymond:** Why would my father call me?

 **Darrell:** I do not know

 **Shannon:** Maybe you made a mistake and will scold you

 **Raymond:** No degas So Shannon. I'll go see what our father wants

 _-Raymond goes to Boxman's office-_

 _-Then enter-_

 **Raymond:** So you want me father

 **Boxman:** Raymond you have a tour with the new employee all over Boxmore and then your Renato you start cleaning

 **Renato:** Yes sir

 _-Raymond and Renato leave the Boxman office-_

 _Raymond makes him a tour of Renato Boxmore to better know the_ _factory_ _and_ _thus_ be _adapted_ _quickly_ _to his work_

 _-They go where the robots are made, the place where there is lava in giant buckets, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the trash can, the bathroom-_

 **Raymond:** One thing Renato, if Boxman gives you an order do it immediately and if he calls you the same he walks immediately since he gets angry if you arrive something slow

 **Renato:** Understood Raymond

 **Raymond:** (Pointing a broom) There's a broom there! grab and rapporteur to sweep, because that's what my father contracts you for

 **Renato:** At once (grabs the broom)

 _-Renato begins to sweep-_

 **Raymond:** I'd better go back with Darrell and Shannon

 _-Raymond goes-_

 _-In Boxman's office-_

 _-Boxman was talking to Professor Poison by_ _phone_ _-_

 **Boxman:** Poisonous Teacher

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** What's up, Mr. Boxman?

 **Boxman:** I have a new employee in my factory

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** What with that? Is it another robot?

 **Boxman:** He is not a human

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** Seriously?

 **Boxman:** Yes, he has asked for a job and I gave him

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** Go to this subject we can use it on our behalf to use that child and use his turbo to our advantage

 **Boxman:** I tell him I had no idea that this could happen to us , this man will be our pass to achieve our goal

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** By the way, what's his name?

 **Boxman:** His name is Renato

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** I see, let Renato adapt to the Boxmore mood and in a few days send him to that mission

 **Boxman:** I 'll do that , but I 'd like you to meet you and Fink

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** Oh sure, just give him a week to adapt to Boxmore and after that happens that week I'll come with Fink and we'll have that talk with him and then send him on that mission

 **Boxman:** Sounds good to me, Boxman out

 **Poisonous (** **Phone** **):** Poisonous outside

 _-call dangle-_

 **Boxman:** The end of the worst it is close

 **End of chapter 4**

 **How did you see the ?** **it is Renato who came to the United States to have a better life opportunity, after doing paperwork and traveling several hours on a bus to Capital City he** **got off** **on the street that divides Boxmore and** **Lakewood** **Plaza Turbo, after thinking about it for several minutes he decides to go to Boxmore where it was not received very much** **,** **but Boxman accepted it only because of the evil plan they have**

 **What** **is the evil plan?**

 **How** **will it** **be** **done** **?**

 **Discover it** **later**


End file.
